The present invention relates generally to the field of ophthalmology, and in particular to a new and useful punctal plug that is made up of multiple parts to enhance its effectiveness.
US Patent Application 2005/0232972 to the same inventor as the present application, is incorporated here by reference, and discloses a method and an apparatus for administering an active agent to a subject by applying the active agent to at least one surface of an ocular implant such as a punctal plug, and installing the implant, e.g. inserting the punctal plug into a punctal aperture of the subject.
Although the use of punctal plugs to deliver a drug to the eye, or to the body, or for other purposes, is known, retention of the plugs over time continues to be problematic since the plugs tend to fall out prematurely.